Truth the Cat
" Hello, my name is Truth, pleased to meet you." Truth is my almighty cat FC? If he seems OP then I'm doin my job. Sponsored by SuperKamiEspeon Bio Age: 17 Gender: Male Alignment: Good D.O.B: 1st of January Alias: Son of Akuma, Traitor, and Truth the Wise. Affiliation: Akuma( his "father"), himself! Occupation: None Appearances: None Sexual Orientation: Most likely heterosexual Likes: Children(he's not a pedophile) , fighting, helping people, good people, learning new things, experiencing people's cultures, his friends. Dislikes: Akuma/Majin, his "brothers", evil, destruction, losing, and kind of himself. Appearance: White fur, small ears, medium-sized tail with red rings near the tip of his tail, tattoo on his right shoulder, and semi long hair tied into a braid. Attire: Brown Sandals, a dark brown hooded cloak with his symbol on the back whose tail comes down to his upper calve, and a red scarf. Eye Color: Light Blue Fur Color: White Skin Color: Light Pink Hair Color: Blonde Favorite Food: Fried Rice Favorite Drink: Lemon Grass Tea Favorite Snack: Peach Weapons: A spear/lance. Goal: To defeat Akuma/Majin and his "brothers". Unique Traits: His intelligence, his powers, his strength, the tattoo on his shoulder, and is quite sensitive about his creation. Personality Truth is quiet stubborn and strong willed. He can also be somewhat selfish and only shows interest in things he cares about. He isn't the biggest fan of staying in a single place for very long, but he loves to travel in order to experience new things. But behind that exterior he is very loyal, compassionate, friendly, and somewhat childish person. Truth is also serious when needed and hates seeing others in pain. Since he wasn't very well treated by his "family", Truth wants others to feel good about their lives ad wishes to help them so he can make them smile. Powers Truth seems to hold incredible powers. Like Akuma, he can create artificial being but at the cost of his life energy and chooses not to do this. He is also able to deconstruct and reconstruct matter to whatever he pleases. He is able to do this much faster than Akuma/Majin which gives him and edge. Truth can use this in combat or in everyday life. Probably not power, but Truth has an extreme amount of knowledge just like Akuma. He knows almost everything about this universe and its secrets. He may be very smart but he doesn't has psychic powers. He can use alchemy. Backstory Truth was the 8th and final artificial being created by Akuma. He was loved by Akuma/Majin but after a while, Truth started to act differently. He became very kind and loving. This angered Akuma/Majin because it was the complete opposite of how Akuma wanted him to be. This caused Akuma/Majin to brutally beat the child and punish Truth for no reason. Truth tried his best to deal with it but was too much for him. When Truth was 10 he found out Akuma/Majin's plan for ultimate power and knowledge. He decided to run away from home and find away to stop him. As time went on he discovered his powers, gained his "father's" knowledge, learned to fight, and learned more about different people. Akuma was aware of this and sent his "children" to kill Truth. Although he survived these encounters, Truth began to worry about if they will succeed. So Truth then traveled the world so Akuma wouldn't know where he was. Editable Friends: Rivals: Love Interest: hell naw Relationships Neo Principium Hedgehog: Truth believes that Neo is a child trapped in a teenager's body. So he treats him as a little kid which Neo doesn't mind. Truth also thinks as him as an amazing friend and finds him totally hilarious. Of course, he does scold at him when it's needed such as when their lives' are in danger or in a serious situation, but overall they are great friends. Aqua the Cat: Truth enjoys Aqua's serious nature because it makes him easy to make fun of as does Neo, but they are still good friends. Aqua and Truth often train together and fight together in order to make each other stronger. They especially make a good fighting team. Pyro the Fox: Pyro and Truth don't often see eye to eye. They argue a lot and would rather not speak to each other which makes this awkward when Aqua, Neo, and Pyro see him. Although he does not show it, he is amazed by Pyro's fire powers, but they still aren't fond of each other. Akuma the Hedgehog: At the beginning of his "life", Truth had the best time with Akuma. He would teach Truth many things about the world and how it works. Akuma/Majin preferred Truth than the others which angered them. Truth also loved Akuma/Majin but after going through some changes and discovering his plans, he began to hate him. Wrath the Wolf: Out of all his "brothers/sisters", he hated Wrath the most because Wrath loved to hurt people. Even when Truth was young and loved by Akuma/Majin, he never liked Wrath. Wrath tended to bully Truth a lot. Envy the Hedgehog: My Arceus it's Envy. So Truth really HATES how much Envy whines and begs for things he doesn't have or need. It seriously grinds his gears and makes him want to slap Envy until he turns purple. PURPLE! He wishes that Envy would shut up and die in a fire. Lust the Mink: Truth really hates that Lust spends all her time getting boy's attention then beats them once they become putty in her hands. She even uses her charm to get Akuma/Majin to buy her stuff which really pisses of Envy as well as Truth. He also hates that she has multiple boyfriends and loves to break their hearts for no reason. Gluttony the Echidna: Truth doesn't really mind Gluttony all that much but the one thing he despises about him is that HE EATS ALMOST ALL OF THEIR FOOD. He never quits eating and just gulps down others' food when they don't pay attention. But besides that he doesn't give a crap about Gluttony. Greed the Raccoon: Truth always thought as Greed as a selfish jerk, which is true. Greed wanted everything and would steal very often from his "brethren". Truth totally disliked this because once every few days he loses something of his and finds out that Greed stole it and worst of all, Greed won't return it. Sloth the Mongoose: Truth also doesn't mind him that much, but like Gluttony he does have one thing that he hates about him. WTF IS HE SO LAZY JUST WHY?!?! ITS NOT THAT HARD TO GET UP AND DO SOME STUFF LIKE SERIOUSLY?!?!? DOES HE HAVE NO ENERGY IN HIM?!?!( he does do things but Sloth hates it) How I'm using the word "hate" a lot aren't I? Pride the Rabbit: The reason why Truth absolutely dislikes Pride is because of his pride. He hates the way Pride always calls himself the best and makes fun of others. He also hates the fact that whenever Pride losses at something, he turns into a total CRYBABY! Kyojin the Wolf: Like Aqua, Truth admires Kyojin because of his abilities in combat so it's no doubt that they became friends. Truth sometimes invites Kyojin to train with Aqua and himself, but that's only when he sees him since he also likes to travel. Trivia - If he seems OP, then good. - I am planning to use him in a future even or RP(maybe). - At first he was created to rival Papa-san who's daughter is Kendra "Keri" the Mink , who was owned by OneHeart. ( Will be missed T_T) - Another reason he hates himself IS...............................because he was created by Akuma's artificial being creation process! He holds the soul of person to keep him alive. - He speaks Spanish. Primarily the kind used in Mexico. - He has a crush on Juliet the Rabbit. ( Owned by SweeTea) Theme Song Few Little Factoids - He has a transmutation circle drawn on his right hand. - To boost his alchemy power he draws a big t-circle on the ground. - Hi reader! - Just because he knows a lot about the universe doesn't make him better at math or mechanics than Tails. Interview Neo: Hello good people of this place. Welcome to another mediocre interview. Give a good round of applause to Truth the Cat. So Truth, what is your name? Truth: Uh...Truth? Neo: OK NEXT QUESTION! How old are you? Truth: Oh c'mon you know this! Neo: Do I? Truth: Ugh, I'm 17 years old. Neo: Splendid answer! Who would your love interest be? Truth: Oh, well geez... I never even thought about it, then again I don't really care about that sort of stuff. Neo: Hey bro don't say that everybody will find love. Except out creator PotyKing. Poty: Well screw you too! Neo: Alright, last question! What would the perfect date be? Truth... ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, I QUIT. THIS SHOW IS GARBAGE! Neo: ;-; Strengths - His powers. - His intelligence. - The different ways he can use alchemy. - How quickly he can perform alchemy. Weaknesses - Truth's personality can get the better of him. - Anything involving his creation. - He won't fight anyone younger than himself. Quotes " Ok, I may not be a true living creature like you, BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME A ROBOT!" " Yeah, I hate my so called father with all my heart." " I blame Pyro for this, even if she had nothing to do with it." " Oh, you need somebody to help you resolve your family issues? I hope you find someone to help you....oh alright just explain everything to me." " H-hey! Where do you think you're going you damn runt?!" Another Theme Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Good Category:Alchemist Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Blonde Category:Protagonist Category:Atomic and neutronic powers Category:Incredibly smart